Cheese Sandwich
Self proclaimed "Super Duper Party Planner" and accordion fanatic. Cheese has a serious party addiction, and when he's not planning parties, he's usually found hanging around Pinkie Pie, whom he considers his best friend. Cheese's heart is the only thing bigger than his appetite, and though he's a general weirdo, he's really a big sweetheart. About Cheese Sandwich Cheese Sandwich was born in Manehattan, and grew up in Bayroan. As a kid, he was very shy and had little to no friends. He was often teased because of his afro-like hair and big goofy glasses, so he and his family moved. At a rest stop one day on their way to their new home, Cheese stumbled into a party that was happening outside, and was amazed! Never had he seen so many people having so much fun, and at the center of it all? A cute girl with hot pink hair. On that day, Cheese vowed to change his life, and set the past free, and became a party planner. Years passed, and Cheese was still planning parties, however the parties were getting bigger. In this situation, bigger was not better. People couldn't handle Cheese's extreme parties, and everyone went wild. Things were getting too crazy, and Cheese had been suspended from school time and time again. Additionally, his grades were dropping like rocks in water. Cheese and his mother moved town to town, traveling all over Equestria until one day after his fifteenth suspension his mother banned him from planning any parties. After that suspension, they moved from Whinsylvania to Canterlot, seeking out a new life, and for Cheese, a new life meant a life without parties. Upon arrival in Canterlot, he was immediatly asked to plan a party. It wasn't unusual for Cheese to be asked this and not even knowing the person asking the question. For some reason, Cheese apparently had this glow to him that said "HI THERE I PLAN PARTIES!" Anyways, Cheese turned the girl down, but she insisted. He followed the girl, and she took him to the CHS gym, where he saw a familiar girl with hot pink hair. Immediatly, he agreed to plan the party. Cheese has returned to planning parties, but he does it in secret. He balances party planning and tutoring on a regular basis, but now he has a problem even bigger than keeping the fact that he still plans parties from his mom. He has feelings for Pinkie Pie. Personality Cheese Sandwich can have a rather serious demeanor. When like this, his comedic side can only be hinted by a rubber chicken wearing a bowler hat that he carries on a his belt and calls Boneless. He speaks in a rather serious tone reminiscent of a hero of spaghetti westerns. However, he has a truly excitable personality. He also shares many traits with Pinkie Pie: he enjoys acting out and turning a party into a grand performance. He loves to sing and can play the accordion, and he possesses a "Cheesy Sense" that, similar to Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, lets him know when things are about to happen, but it only works sometimes. Cheese Sandwich is shown to hold Pinkie Pie in high regard, wanting to impress her with his skill as a party planner because of the impact she had on his life when he was a kid. Category:Canon Characters